The Confusion of the Sand
by Sesshomaruhairflip
Summary: My friend wrote a super short story for a class. He let me copy it and i made it a yaoi. It's a GaaraKakashi cuz that's who he had as main characters.


The confusion of the sand

One day Gaara was standing around training with Kakashi. He was wearing tan pants and a maroon shirt. It was only 9am, but damn, could Kakashi train! Kakashi was in his usual outfit, with one exception: he had a HUGE red streak though his hair. The streak was payback for calling a certain sand wielding ninja out of bed in the middle of the night because of drunkenness. In the middle of the training session, both Kakashi hear the evil laughter of Orochimaru. He was back in the village and had started killing random people in town with the grass long-sword while laughing at them as they fell to the ground. When Gaara heard what was going on, he told Kakashi, "wait here. I'll go take care of Orochimaru", all the while thinking 'yes! This is my chance to try the new jutsu Kakashi sensei just taught me!' but before he could move, an arm appeared in front of him. "No. I don't think so. I'll take him out, you're not ready yet…. I _just_ taught you that jutsu so you have a pretty good risk of being harmed, you need more practice." Gaara stared at the older man, then his face contorted in anger and he pooffed away.

Gaara ended up on the roof of his apartment building. 'I can do it. Why won't he let me try? Grrrr……. That…that…..Grrrr…… I want to at least try', and with that, Gaara started towards the maniacal laughter. When he reached town Orochimaru had killed tons of people and was laughing at the dead bodies; Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "So you're back again huh? Bastard." Gaara spat the words like poison. Orochimaru laughed and replied, "You know it baby." Gaara stood there puzzled when Orochimaru attacked him cutting his shoulder. Gaara just looked at the cut, then at Orochimaru, then at the cut again, "is that all you got? Cha….you're getting weak!" Out of nowhere 2 of Orochimaru's henchmen appeared and began attacking him. Gaara jumped back and poured a lot of sand out of his gourd and summoned a sand demon to help him. Before the demon was finished forming it suddenly disintegrated, as did the henchmen. "What the hell!?!" Gaara was screaming. Kakashi appeared and pushed Gaara down. Orochimaru just laughed and smirked, "lover's quarrel….save it for the bedroom boys." "I would tell you to kiss my ass Orochimaru, but I'm afraid you might actually _do it_." Kakashi fired back. "Touché, touché." Gaara was still on the ground and spacing, when all at once he realized he was staring at Kakashi's ass. 'Hmmm….to be older than me, he has a nice ass. Wait…what am I saying? He's a guy….'

Orochimaru smiled and lunged at Kakashi, wildly swinging his sword around. Kakashi was doing a good job blocking and countering, until Orochimaru used his extremely long snake-like tongue to lick his cheek. Gaara instantly got mad. The sand started swirling around him making a shield. He got up and started walking toward Orochimaru. When he stopped, the sand dropped. He smiled and said, "Sand coffin". The sand rushed toward Orochimaru, covering him in sand and lifting him off the ground. Gaara grabbed the dropped sword, dashed at Orochimaru, and stabbed him right through the gut. Kakashi just stood dazed…..he had no idea that Gaara was that good….or he had...Urm…forgot…yeah…forgot….

He was still staring when Gaara walked up to him and lightly brushed their lips together. "Wha…what are you doing Gaara?" Kakashi choked out. Gaara replied by kissing him again. "I'm doing something I've wanted to do for awhile now…kissing you…now shut up and let me proceed." Gaara wrapped a sand shield around himself and Kakashi while transporting them both to his apartment. Upon arriving at said apartment Gaara immediately started kissing Kakashi semi-roughly while running his hands under the older man's shirt, making him gasp as a cool silky hand feathered over a sensitive nipple. Hearing the gasp from Kakashi excited Gaara even more than he was, and he began removing clothing rapidly from both himself and Kakashi. "God…your so hot….mmmm……bed…now…..ahhhh….", and with that Gaara practically slammed Kakashi on the mattress. Kakashi hit with a dull thud, but recovered quickly by grabbing Gaara and pulling him down on top of him. Soon after contact, Kakashi flipped them so that Gaara was on bottom. He began placing small chaste kisses all the way down Gaara's neck and stopping to suck on his collarbone; this elicited moans and gasps from the redhead. Moving ever lower Kakashi began licking his way down Gaara's belly and running his hands over Gaara's hypersensitive nipples. "Stop teasing….I…I…I can't take it anymore….just do it!" Gaara moaned out. "Uh-uh…" Kakashi tsked. "Wha…what!?! Why not?!" Gaara screamed out, his face turning a deep crimson. "Well… you shouldn't be getting all the pleasure, right? ….how about this….." With that said Kakashi crawled up and placed himself over Gaara. Faced with another man's member in his face, Gaara was completely at a loss of what to do now; but before he could phrase the question properly in his mind he was sent into a sudden ecstasy when petal soft lips wrapped around his throbbing arousal. "Hnn….ahhh….." was all that he could do for the moment. Kakashi stopped a second and lowered his own aching arousal to   
Gaara's lips; "suck" was all that he said. Eyeing the strange 'object' placed in front of him Gaara decided to try what he was told, in accordance with what he had just felt from the same ministrations on Kakashi's behalf. Taking Kakashi's member into his mouth felt weird to Gaara at first, but as soon as he noticed that his own member was enveloped in a moist cavern as well, he lost all his indiscretions and sucked wantonly. Moaning above him Kakashi was in heaven; 'where did he learn how to do that?' he was screaming in his mind. While Kakashi was lost in his ecstasy, Gaara couldn't hold it in any longer and came in Kakashi's mouth; the sensation of the creamy liquid in his mouth, plus the lips still around his own arousal made Kakashi release all over Gaara's beautiful face. (Not that Gaara minded!!! ) Kakashi pulled away and rearranged himself so that he was lying on top of Gaara, while looking him in the eye. "Where did you learn such …..ur….techniques Gaara?" Kakashi whispered breathlessly. "………" was Gaara's answer. Taking Gaara's silence as a provocation Kakashi just kept on talking. "c'mon….where? You know you wanna tell me…." He drawled out, but he suddenly fell silent as Gaara lifted himself up and kissed Kakashi deeply. Wrapping his thin creamy legs around Kakashi's waist Gaara brought his lower half up to meet Kakashi's, instantly reviving their previously taken-care-of arousals. Kakashi just lay there dumbfounded at Gaara's forwardness. "I want you inside me Kakashi-sensei…I…I can't wait any longer. I want to feel the warmth that only you can give…please take me now!" Gaara pleaded seductively in the older man's ear. "Quite the impatient one aren't we Gaara-Chan." Kakashi replied huskily while nibbling the hull of Gaara's ear, sending chills down the red-head's spine as he did so. He would have gone on teasing allittle longer if Gaara hadn't had such a pleading, passionately needy look in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Suck" Kakashi breathlessly requested as he pressed two elegant fingers into Gaara's small mouth. After this act was finished Kakashi reached underneath himself and slipped a premoistened finger into his soon-to-be lover. Hearing Gaara gasp Kakashi stopped his ministrations. "What are you stopping for? Keep going; it just feels weird at first. Keep going…really." Gaara immediately spoke after the sudden stop in activities. With a contented sigh and small smile Kakashi continued until he was sure that Gaara was deemed 'ready'. Kakashi gently pressed his arousal against Gaara's entrance, slowly pushing in. Gaara let out a couple of small hisses but for the most part tried to relax at this foreign feeling; Kakashi sensing this 'uneasiness' kept as still as he could, and not go totally wild, so that Gaara could adjust. After a couple of minutes Gaara moved his hips upwards and let out a small groan. "Move!" Kakashi took initiative and started thrusting shallowly at a slow pace. As he began to move faster, Kakashi could hear Gaara sighing and beginning to moan more loudly with each thrust. "Hnn….ahhh….ha…harder….oh god….harder!" Gaara suddenly screamed. Within seconds Kakashi was pounding mercilessly into Gaara. After a few minutes and moans later…..Gaara released himself with a moan so earth shattering that Kakashi came at the sound. Panting, both of the boys just lay there enjoying the afterglow of the sex they had just had, when… Gaara heard something that set his heart aflutter…. "I love you Gaara." "I love you too Kakashi."

The End... (For now, muhahahahaha……)

By: Kitty -


End file.
